


Glass Shatters and Stone Crumbles

by MNekoChan0



Category: Original Work, song fic - Fandom
Genre: Depression, References to Suicide, honestly me though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNekoChan0/pseuds/MNekoChan0
Summary: Song fic of Billie Ellish and Khalid’s Lovely. Has references to suicide and depression.





	Glass Shatters and Stone Crumbles

Thought I found a way. 

 

My skin, red and inflamed dripping with blood and scars. Line after line until I faint. This is the only release I have. 

 

But you never go away. 

 

They have trapped me for years now and I have given up fighting. Fighting it never helps anyone. 

 

So I guess I gotta stay now. 

 

Stay where I am until I give up my life for their cause. They will pursue anyone from children to elderly. 

Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years. 

This is false hope given to me given to me by my captors. I’ve had enough with their tricks and mockery. 

Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near. 

They will find you at all costs. Even if you feel happy, it is only temporary and false. 

Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear. 

Lies. Lies. Lies. This is false. 

Isn't it lovely, all alone?

It truly is lovely feeling like you are hopeless to a higher power? Laughable even. 

Heart made of glass, my mind of stone

Glass shatters and stone crumbles. 

Tear me to pieces, skin and bone

They already have done that with the amount of damage on me. 

Hello, welcome home

Is what they say before they destroy me completely. 

Walkin' out of town

To find myself in a better place without this sadness. 

Lookin' for a better place

Why do I have to do that? I’m fucked up already. 

Something's on my mind

Something always is. There’s never nothing on my mind. 

Always in my headspace

I can never get out of it. 

But I know some day I'll make it out of here

Hard to believe when you're half dead to the world. 

Even if it takes all night or a hundred years

They will catch up to you. 

Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near.

I’m running out of time now. My demons will catch up. 

Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear

Fear of what? Death? I accepted that a long time ago. 

Isn't it lovely, all alone?

Why bother living alone when you can have your demons with you. 

Heart made of glass, my mind of stone

Finally shattered my resolve. I’ll try tonight. 

Tear me to pieces, skin and bone. 

The demons are hungry and waiting for my soul. 

Hello, welcome home

Now the question is why not earlier?

Hello, welcome home

I welcome this new life. Without pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a mess and poorly planned but yet I still publish it. Kudos to you if you made it this far.


End file.
